The Suite Life With Derek
by lucky-starz06
Summary: [Life With Derek Suite Life of Zack and Cody crossover] The McDonalds and Venturis check into the Tipton. It was bad enough with Zack and Cody. Who knows what will happen to the hotel now that Derek's around!
1. Surprise Vacation

Okay, I'm starting my third fanfic. Yay! This is also my first point of view fic, so if it's not that great just go easy on me. I'm practicing! I would like to dedicate this fic to my friend Loren. She's been wanting me to write a LWD fic for a while now. This is for you, girl!

Chapter 1- Casey's POV

Now, normally I'm the kind of girl who loves vacations. But when the people who plan it don't tell you exactly where you're going, you begin to get concerned. Mom and George announced a "family meeting". Next thing I know, we're all being rushed upstairs to pack and loading up in the family van with no clue of where we're headed. When I asked mom why this was necessary she simply responded with:

"George and I feel that life around the house has been a bit too dramatic latley and we all need a break."

Ah, come on mom! I know you can do better than that. The only reason there's any drama around the house is because of Derek, and you know it. What house WOULDN'T be filled with chaos if Derek was around? Things won't have changed when we all come back. He'll still be the same annoying jerk he's always been, and the drama will continue. So I really hope she isn't expecting too much. Meanwhile, I'm sitting in the back seat listening to my CD player, trying to pass the time.

Another bad part of not knowing where we're going is not knowing how long this stupid car ride is going to be. I swear, we've been in here for what seems like hours now! Truth be told, it's only been one hour. But it seems much, much longer. Are we there yet?

Derek's POV

I hate this. I REALLY do! Nora and Dad practically had to shove me into the van. I was acting like a little kid who didn't want to go to school. Not that I ever DO want to go to school. Well, except for when I was making money of course. That was fun! Anyway, in case you can't tell, I'm not a really huge fan of "quality family time". The surprising thing is, Casey seems just as tweaked about this as I am. You think she'd be more excited. Then again, the only three who seem truly happy about this are Nora, Dad, and Marti. When they made the announcement Marti was screaming:

"Yay! Vacation. Can I sit in Nora's lap on the way?"

I'd be lying if I told you the whole thing wasn't cute. I'd probably be feeling the same way if I were six. But when you get older, the last thing you want to do is spend time with family. Parents think it will bring everyone closer together. Newsflash: IT DOESN'T! I don't know why they waste their time. Not to mention cash.

I let out a huge sigh and looked around the van. I knew Dad was driving. Nora was in the front seat singing songs to Marti. Marti was in her lap, singing along with her of course.

Edwin and Lizzie were lazily gazing out the windows. Casey was listening to her CD player, probably trying to tune Nora out. Me, I'm stuck here having to deal with it all. Why? Because stupid me forgot my CD player. You know, you'd think in times of crisis I could remember these things. But NO! I had to go and forget it. Suddenly Edwin turned toward me.

"Want to play Hangman? I've got pencil and paper."

I'd usually say no. But what else is there to do? Man, I must be desperate.

"Sure." I responded. _And let the "fun" begin_ I thought with a roll of my eyes.

Lizzie's POV

If anyone could physically die of boredom, I'd be six feet under by now. I can't help but wonder what's gotten into George and Mom. Why are they doing this? It's like they want to live in this perfect world where all of us get along. I hate to tell them, but it doesn't look like the war between Casey and Derek is going to end anytime soon. They'd might as well just get over it. As for the rest of us, we pretty much do get along. Edwin's great, and Marti's really sweet. I don't mind Derek most of the time. It does make me angry when he picks on Casey, though. She's my sister. Of course I'm going to take HER side.

I'm getting pretty tired of staring out the window. I need something else to do! After looking around the van, I spotted a book of Word Search puzzles. I grabbed a pen and started on the first page. At least this will pass SOME time. I just hope it isn't much longer until we get to wherever we're going...

Edwin's POV

Okay, so Hangman is practically the lamest game on the planet. It's not my first choice of what to do. Right now I'd like to be sleeping, but there isn't enough room in the van. Please, Lord, PLEASE just let this ride be over with soon. It's torture! Sad part is, the torture is just beginning.

I mean, what the heck is up with Dad and Nora's plan of family fun anyway? Don't they realize this is the last thing in the world we'd like to be doing? Note to self: hang this over their heads for the rest of their lives.

I'm trying to win this stupid game, but it's really hard to concentrate with Marti screaming like a banshee in the front seat. In Nora's lap, of course. Another note to self: ask her how she's able to get everything she wants. Maybe I could've talked her into getting us out of this lame vacation...

Marti's POV

Daddy and Nora are really smart! I love spending time with them and my big brothers and sisters. I'm not the only one who's excited. Everyone seems to be! I don't care that we don't know where we're going. I love surprises. And even if I did know, I'd still be having fun because the only thing I love more than surprises are vacations! The ride isn't that bad either. I'm having a great time singing songs with Nora.

"The wheels on the bus go round and round!", I screeched as Dad looked at both of us and grinned. I laughed and began bouncing up and down.

"Daddy, when will we be there?" I asked him.

"It shouldn't be too much longer..." he told me.

Whoo-hoo! I can't wait. I know I am going to remember this vacation forever.

Okay, that's it for the first chapter. I know it's not that long, but hey, it's a start! I might switch from chapter to chapter with Life With Derek point of views and then Suite Life Point of views. I'm not sure yet. Anyway, I'll try and post the next chapter soon. Read and review, please.


	2. The Dreaded Drive Continues

I am so, so grateful to all who reviewed. Thanks so much! Time for the next chapter.

Chapter 2- Derek's POV

If I have to solve one more puzzle, I think I'm going to scream! I need something else to do. Edwin agrees with me.

I wonder if Casey would let me borrow her CD player. Probably not, considering she doesn't like me very much. Okay, AT ALL... but that doesn't stop me from asking.

"Oh, sis..." I began, in the sweetest tone I could manage.

"What do you want?" she asked knowingly.

"Can I borrow your CD player and listen to some music? Just for a little while?"

"No way!", she exclaimed. "You should've brought yours. So typical of you that you forgot it."

"Please?" I begged, cupping my hands together and putting them in front of my face. I pouted my lip, just for effect.

"Wow, you must be desperate! You never beg unless it's something you really want. But no."

I began to whimper. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Fine! I'm almost out of music anyway." She handed over the CD player.

"Thanks." I told her. Casey doesn't have the best taste in music from what I've heard, but surely I could find SOMETHING.

"Ah-ha" I muttered, spotting her Nickelback CD. "This will do."

I sat back and tried to let the music take me away from the thoughts of the horrible ride.

Lizzie's POV

My eyes are beginning to get tired from searching for all these words. And I'm not surprised about it. I've already completed a quarter of the book!

"You bored, too?" Edwin inquired.

"Beyond." I replied.

"Well, Casey isn't doing anything. Maybe you can play Hangman with her now and I could get the Word Search book? I'd play Hangman with you, but frankly I'm tired of it." he told me.

I asked Casey if she would and she said yes. I handed the Word Search book over to Edwin. Please, please don't let this trip be too much longer.

Edwin's POV

I should've thought of this before! We can all switch all the things we've been doing. Maybe it will help us survive for the rest of the way. I hope Casey will let me borrow her CD player next. Hopefully though, we'll be to wherever it is we're going by then and it won't come to that. I circled a word and let out a huge sigh.

Casey's POV

It usually wouldn't be that easy for Derek to get my CD player. But A.) I did feel a little sorry for him and B.) I was getting tired of listening to music. Not to mention that I only had like, one more CD to listen to anyway. So now my fate is playing Hangman with Lizzie. I actually don't mind it that much. Just as long as we're almost to wherever it is we're going to.

Marti's POV

I didn't think that I would ever get sick of this trip. But that was hours ago! We've got to be getting really close by now. Daddy said we were. I can't wait to find out where it is! I'm so excited. Plus, I think Nora's getting tired of holding me in her lap. It doesn't really help that I'm squirming around. I can't help it. Hurry up, Dad! Get there already

Okay that's it for chapter too. I know short and probably boring but I promise IT WILL get better. Oh, and I'll update again soon too. Maybe even tomorrow. Later.


	3. Point of Insanity

Sorry it took me a while to update. Thanks to all the reviewers. Oh, and because I've forgotten it:

Disclaimer: I do not own Life With Derek or The Suite Life. I wish I owned Micheal Seater. It hasn't happened yet but I'm working on it, LoL.

Chapter 3- Edwin's POV

All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel... what the heck is a mulberry bush? Okay, it's official! I've lost it from listening to Marti and Nora sing. The puzzle book is helping somewhat, but the songs are still planted in my head. How much longer will the torture continue? I circled a word in the book, and began praying for the millionth time that it wouldn't be much longer.

Lizzie POV

I'm pretty good at Hangman, so I don't mind playing it. At least not as much as Edwin and Derek do. It's okay, but the truth is it DOES tend to get dull after a while! Especially when you've been trapped in a vehicle for what feels like days. I'm also beginning to get a headache, and the noise coming from the front seat isn't helping. I closed my eyes for a second and tried to ignore it. Then I did the only other thing I could do: guess another letter.

Marti's POV

Singing is fun, but I'm beginning to get sick of it. We've got to be getting there soon. I know! I can feel it. I'm not to happy with Daddy, though. He lied! He said we would be there soon when it seems like it's been ages. When I asked him again earlier, he said to be patient. I had to go into cat mode and hiss at him. I hate having to wait! But I have to. So until we get there, I will sing until I have no voice! That should make everyone happy by this point...

Derek's POV

I'm actually feeling much better since I've been able to listen to music. It's relaxing. I still wish we were there already, though. I can't help but be curious to wherever it is we're going. I just hope it's not lame! That's all I ask. If we have to be forced to go on this vacation, it should at least be fun. I thought of all the possibilities of where it could be as the next song entered my ears...

Casey's POV

I let out a huge sigh as Lizzie solved the puzzle. This was starting to get monotonous. I handed Lizzie the notebook so she could give me a puzzle to solve. I began guessing letters: A...E...N...T...S..! I had almost solved it when George spoke from the front seat. They were the most beautiful words I think I could have heard by that point: "We're here!"

I know this was short, but I seriously am going to update soon, I promise! At least the car ride is over. LoL, hope you liked it. Please read and review!


	4. Arriving At The Hotel

_First of all, I just want to say I am lacking sleep right now so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. If there are, please let me know so I can correct them later. Second of all, not sure exactly how long this chapter is going to be so I may update twice today. Here's chapter 4._

Lizzie's POV

No words can even begin to describe how happy I was that we'd finally arrived at this surprise destination. I looked out the window and saw a huge hotel. The Tipton... it looked really nice. Very fancy, actually. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Maybe I'd even have fun on this vacation! After all, life is very unpredictable. All of a sudden, I couldn't wait to check in.

Marti's POV

I gazed in complete awe at the castle before me.

"What is this place", I asked, looking at daddy.

"It's a hotel, sweetheart. We will be staying here for the next couple of weeks." he told me.

"Cool!" I yelled. "I love hotels. Can we live here?"

Dad and Nora both laughed.

"Afraid not, sweetie." Nora told me.

I pouted. It was amazing. IF we had been able to move in here, I most certainly wouldn't have minded. I knew this vacation would be the best ever. I can't wait to find out what's going to happen. And I bet my brothers and sisters are just as excited as I am.

Edwin's POV

I must admit, I'm impressed. This hotel looks really cool. Of course, between the suspense of where we were departing to, and the boredom of the ride, I probably would have been thrilled to be anywhere right now. Hopefully this trip won't be as terrible as we all think.

Derek's POV

This has got to be the biggest hotel I've ever seen in my life! Somehow, I'm not exactly so upset anymore. I'm totally astounded, in fact. I will definitely trust Dad and Nora more often. I'm just happy the trip is over!

"Where are we?", I asked them from the back seat.

"Boston." Nora told me.

Cool. If the hotel looks this grand from the outside, I can't wait to see the inside. And I'm not just talking about the suites. I wonder if any babes check in?

Casey's POV

After gazing out the window of the van to see where we were, I was totally speechless. What's more neat than a hotel? Especially one like this. I can't wait to see our suite! I wonder how many we're getting? It can't be any more than three, and that's if we're lucky. But all of us can't fit into one, so it's probably two. Chances are I'll be rooming with Lizzie. Edwin will probably room with Derek, and Marti will probably sleep with Mom and George.

I gazed at the hotel once more. It was 25 floors. It had a green canopy at the top of the hotel. _The Tipton _was scripted in gold letters across it.

A/N: I'm not sure if the Tipton has 25 floors, and I'm also not sure if you would call that thing a canopy. If anyone else knows otherwise, please accept my apologies and tell me so I can correct it.

_Well, Casey... welcome to Boston!_ I told myself as we all got out of the van began unloading the luggage.

End of chapter four. Okay, I know you guys probably want to kill me because of the shortness, but I will try my HARDEST to make the next chapter longer. I just wanted to get their reaction to the hotel pretty much. It's going to be in Suite Life POV. Or maybe even a little of both. :)


	5. Meeting and Greeting

_Chapter 5! Don't forget, this is Suite Life! Still lacking sleep, so excuse errors if there are any._

Maddie's POV

I was standing behind the candy counter, being very bored. I swear, this job isn't worth it. For the pay I get and what I have to do, it's ridiculous. I mean no one hardly ever comes to get candy. Of course, my biggest customers are Zack and Cody. Suddenly, the noise of the swinging door caught my attention. In walked several people. They were probably family.

There was a very distinguished looking man with slightly long grayish-brown hair, along with a nice-looking woman with dark brown hair. It was in a chin-length bob. Then there were the children. A very cute boy with brown hair. He looked about my age and was about 5'7. There was a girl, also looking about the same age with very long dark brown hair. It was in a braid. There was another boy, about 10 with short black hair. In my opinion, he was so adorable! There was another girl, her brown hair about the length of who I assumed was her mother. And last but not least, another little girl. She looked about 5 or 6, and I must say, I was smitten instantly.

"Nora, I want candy!" the smallest one cried, pointing over to the candy counter.

The older woman looked to the oldest girl.

"Casey, would you?", she asked the oldest girl, handing the youngest to her.

"Sure, mom. Come on Marti. Let's go."

She headed over to the counter.

"What would you like?", I asked the little girl with a huge grin when the two arrived.

"Skittles, please!" she grinned back.

"She's adorable." I said to the oldest girl, handing the Skittles to her.

"Yeah, she is. She can be handful though." she told me.

"What's your name?" I asked the youngest.

"I'm Marti! Do you live here?"

I chuckled. "No, but sometimes it sure feels like it."

The oldest girl laughed, too.

"And what's your name?" she asked me.

"I'm Maddie.", I said, holding out my hand. "Maddie Fitzpatrick."

She held out hers as well. "Casey. Casey McDonald."

"Nice to meet you. You'll love the Tipton. It's a pretty nice hotel."

"You're telling me. And likewise."

"Of course, there might be a couple of things I want to warn you about..." I began.

"What's that?" Casey wondered.

As if on cue, the two twin terrors entered the lobby.

Zack's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes at the girl before me. She was beautiful. Of course, she wasn't Maddie. But I still had to introduce myself.

"Hi, gorgeous. What's your name?" I asked her.

She snorted. "Casey... and you are, sweet talker?"  
"The answer to your prayers." I put simply.

Both Maddie and Casey rolled their eyes.

"No, really I'm Zack. And I know, I know. It's very hard to resist me. But you're going to have to. Because my heart belongs to Maddie here. What's shaking, sweet thang?"

"Zack, what do you want?" Maddie inquired.

"You." I said.

"That's just great but you know I was thinking more along the lines of... oh... ya know... CANDY!"

"Ah, don't want anything today thanks. Just wanted to get myself acquainted with Casey here."

"I see I'm in for a real treat." Casey said, looking at Maddie.

Maddie nodded.

Casey gasped. "And there's two of them!"

Maddie giggled. "It's okay... he's the sane one."

Cody's POV

I shot out my hand to shake Casey's.

"Nice to meet you. And please, ignore my brother. He's really okay. Except that he never does his school work, or cleans his room. He always tries to scare me..."

I felt Zack step on my foot.

"OW!" I cried.

"Ha ha ha! Cody, you're such a kidder."

He leaned toward me and said quietly "If you don't be quiet, I'll find a way to bring Agnes back. We don't want that, now do we Codalicious?"

"He's the best brother ever!" I cried. "Well, welcome to the Tipton. It's great. We always have lots of fun here. Oh, Maddie... Zack may not want candy. But I do. M&M's, please." I said, handing her the money.

"Sure." she said, getting the M&M's.

I opened the bag and began eating the chocolate.

Marti's POV

"Hey!", I screeched. "Did everyone forget I was here?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." one of the twins said. "And who are you?"

"Marti!" I cried.

"Zack", he said shaking my hand.

Zack... Zack. I love that name! I think I will call him Zackie.

"You're cute." I grinned shyly.

Zack grinned, too. "Thanks, and you're pretty cute yourself."

He loves me! I know it. Wow, my first crush. Maybe he'll ask me to marry him. I do love weddings, after all. I wonder what our cake will look like. I remember Fiona and Harry's wedding cake. All that creamy frosting! Mmm! I can't wait. I should go ahead and start making reserlations.

Casey's POV

Maddie seems really nice. This vacation could be so much more fun with a new friend! Zack and Cody... well I can't even begin to describe them. They seem like all around good kids, though. I wonder what other crazy characters are around this hotel.

"You about ready?" mom asked, coming up to me.

"Yeah", I said. "Mom, this is Maddie. She works here."

"Obviously." Mom said, shaking Maddie hand. Maddie smiled.

"Maddie, this is my mom."

"Nice to meet you. Is that man over there your father?" she asked me.

"Step-father." I clarified. "And those are my two step-brothers and sister."

"Ah..." Maddie nodded. "So is Marti your sister or step-sister?"

"This one here's my step-sister", I said tickling Marti on the tummy.

"Well, Maddie I hate to say it but we need to check in. I'm sure we'll see you around soon, though."

"Sure. It was really nice meeting you guys, and I can't wait to meet the rest of your family."

"Oh, trust me.. you can" I assured her under my breath.

We walked away from the candy counter and began checking in. I was actually excited to see what awaited me on this vacation.

_Chapter 5 DONE! Hehe, I'm so proud of myself for making it longer. This was really fun to write, and I seriously will try and make my chapters longer from now on. Hope you all liked it. It would be great if you could read and review._


	6. Double The Differences

_Guys, I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I know, I know... it's been over a month BUT I'll try and make this chapter fairly long, and thanks to those who reviewed the last one. Appreciate it! So now for chapter 6..._

Zack's POV

I watched sadly for a moment as Casey began walking off, then shrugged. Marti was waving good-bye, and I waved back. What to do now? I guess I could go up to our suite and play video games. I asked Cody if he wanted to come, and he agreed.

Heading toward the elevator, my mind began to wander back to Maddie. She thinks I'm just a kid and that I'm in puppy love, but I beg to differ. Okay, so maybe it's not **true** love either, but it's **not** just puppy love. I care about her, you know? If she ever needed me, I'd be there. I wonder if she knows that? I'm sure she does. And even if right now it might not be true love, that doesn't mean it wouldn't happen someday. At least I'm being smart about it and facing the facts. I know that when you're only 12, there's no such thing as true love. But mark my words, someday it will happen. Someday she'll see me as so much more than just a little kid. Or at least, I hope she will.

Being lost in these thoughts, I must not have been paying attention to where I was going 'cause the next thing I know I've run into someone. I look up, and there's a guy with dark brown hair standing in front of me.

"Sorry", I apologized.

"No problem. What's your name, kid?" he asked.

"The name's Zack. And you would be...?"

"I'm Derek. Derek Venturi."

"Right...", I nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, you wouldn't happen to know the name of the blonde babe at the candy counter, would you?"

"As a matter of fact, I do! And if you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her. She's **my **future girlfriend."

"Is that so?", Derek asked.

"Full of questions today, aren't we?" I retorted. "Yes, she is!"

"Okay, okay. Chill, dude." he said, putting his hands up in mock surrender. "Didn't know she was that important to you. And I'll tell you another thing... I like your style. I think we'll get along just fine."

"Oh, really? You have a way with the ladies, too?"

"Ha! Don't make me laugh. I wrote the book on how to score girls."

"Nice... we'll have to hang out sometime. In fact, I'm going back to my suite to play some video games. Care to come?"

"Nah.", he answered. "I just got here. Better get familiar with the place. It's kind of a family bonding trip, unfortunately. Maybe another time."

"Sure, whatever."

"But before we go, tell me: any other hotties around the hotel?"

"None as great as her.", I answered pointing in Maddie's direction. "But there's a pretty girl named Casey McDonald who checked in here a little while ago."

Derek's eyes widened in shock.

"What? What? What did I say?" I inquired.

"Casey's my step-sister.", he explained.

"Seriously? Wow, didn't know that. Lucky you."

"Heh... not really. She hates me."

"That's a shame. Do you hate her, too?"

"Hate is such a strong word... she's just really too uptight, in my opinion."

"I see. Well, good luck on finding someone! We will definitely have to hang out sometime."

"Sure. Catch ya later, Zack." he walked off.

"Bye." I called, and headed up to the suite with Cody.

Cody's POV

I walked into the elevator. slightly angry. That is so typical Zack! Completely ignoring me. He must have noticed something was wrong because a moment later, he actually spoke.

"What's the matter with you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You do realize that I was standing there when you were talking to Derek, don't you? You didn't even bother to introduce us!"

"Sorry." he managed, as if that solved everything.

I sighed.

"Oh, come on." he continued. "It's not that bad. I'll introduce you next time."

"That's not the point!", I exclaimed. "You're the popular twin. Always getting the ladies, always making more friends. No one even notices me!"

"That's not true. We're fixing to spend quality time together right now, playing video games. What's more fun than that?"

"You're my **brother**!", I cried, throwing my hands up in frustration. "You don't count!"

"Thanks a lot.", he said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Look, just forget it. I'm over it. Let's go and play some video games. It'll be fun."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you.", he pointed out as we got out of the elevator.

I rolled my eyes once more. Remind me again how we're related? Oh right. We're brothers! Not to mention twins... could've fooled me.

_Edit Authors Note: I wrote this like a week ago, and I seriously planned on it being longer. But life's been crazy lately. I've had to baby-sit and that's been quite a challenge. As soon as everything calms down, I'll try and update again soon. It's short, but a short update in almost two months is better than no update at all, right? Thanks again to everyone who's been reviewing!_


	7. Special Authors Note

_Guys, my mom is in the hospital right now. Therefore, I'm not sure when the next time I'm going to update will be. Just be patient! I promise I'll update again as soon as I can. In the meantime, please pray for my mom. :) Love u guys!_


	8. Another Authors Note Sorry guys

Hey guys. I'm sorry to say it but this fic has currently been put on hold. My computer has a virus and I'm having to use my roomates laptop. I had more stuff already written on my other computer, and don't feel like re-writing it. At least not right now. Don't worry though. As soon as my computer situation gets better I'm gonna update as soon as I can. I didn't want everyone to think I forgot about them. I'm not leaving this fic out to dry. It just may be a while before I update. I'm really sorry to everyone who loves this fic. I'll get back on track as soon as I can.


End file.
